


The world already has a Superman

by LittleDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: The AU where Lena is a single mother and Kara is a kindergarten teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> karadanvers-yasqueen @ Tumblr

Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath,

" How is it possible that I hold a degree in engineering, and am a CEO of a profitable company, but I can't for the life of me get my four year old daughter dressed and out the door on time for school."

The words were muttered under her breath as she grabbed her daughter's hand trying to pick up their pace.

The sound of her heels followed them down the empty hallway towards the kindergarten class room.

"Cause I don't wanna go."

Lena slowed to a stop, crouching down to look her daughter in the eyes.

"Aren't you excited to make some new friends?"

Lori's tiny fists grasped around the straps of her backpack. Her head tilted to the side, dark ponytail swinging with the motion, as she leveled Lena with a look that was all Luthor.

Nature versus nurture at its finest.

" I don't need any new friends Mom."

Lena's heart ached. Their lives had been shattered. Lex had been arrested, 32 consecutive life sentences. Lillian had vanished. The Luthor name was like a Scarlett letter now, big and bold on her chest...

And

...It had been too easy to build the walls up and keep everyone out, too easy to hide themselves away...

National city was their fresh start.

And it would not be wasted.

"I'm willing to 'gotiate Mom..." Lori stated matter of factly.

Lena laughed, making a mental note to limit her business calls at home. Her little commander didn't need anymore lessons in the art of negotiation.

" For one brand new book, I will go to class." Lori crossed her arms over her chest, chin jutting out, doing a spot on imitation of her mother.

"Hmmmmm...." Lena pretended to think it over. She stuck her hand out towards Lori, "you've got yourself a deal!"

Lori grasped her mom's hand and gave it a firm shake before she started pulling her towards the door, "....what time is school over at? Tell me the numbers for the big hand and the little hand so I know Mom."

Lena was about to answer her daughter when a feminine voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh this does not bode well for me!"

Lori scurried behind Lena's legs belying her earlier bravado.

Lena's head snapped up and she was now staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Shit.

"...although you've got to admire a lady who goes after what she wants!" The teacher's- Lena was assuming she was a teacher- smile faltered for just a second. "Gosh I haven't even..uh...I mean let me...."

A small smile tugged at Lena's lips as she continued to watch the awkward woman in front of her.

Her blonde ponytail swayed, fingers smoothing over the yellow fabric of her dress, as she knelt down in front of Lena's legs.

Lena's stomach dropped, teeth digging into her bottom lip as her eyes followed the movements of the woman in front of her.

"I'm Ms. Danvers and you must be Lori right? Lori Luthor?"

Lori nodded, her eyes firmly planted on the floor.

"Well I'm gonna be your teacher for the year, which I think is going to be pretty awesome, and if you can go inside the classroom and find the desk with your name card I promise to tell you exactly what numbers the big and small hand need to be pointing at so you'll know exactly when your Mom will be back to take you home."

Kara's smile was blinding when Lori finally looked up and stepped out from behind her mother's legs.

"Not home, to the book store." 

Lena nodded and Lori was through the door before Lena could say goodbye.

Kara laughed, her chin resting on her shoulder, as she watched the small girl walk through the door.

Lena's outstretched hand was waiting when Kara swung her head back around. She took the proffered hand and gently pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm Lena Luthor. It's nice to meet you Ms. Danvers."

Kara felt herself blush at the sound of the other woman's voice. It was deeper than she was expecting, low and inviting, demanding your full attention.

 

"Kara. I mean, it's Kara. My name that is. You don't have to call me Ms. Danvers. Kara is fine."

Awkward. So, so, painfully awkward.

"Kara?"

Kara nodded her head up and down vigorously.

"Would it be possible to get my hand back?"

Kara's whole face flushed as she quickly released the woman's hand.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Ms. Luthor." 

Kara stared down at the tiles of the floor willing her cheeks to return to a normal shade.

"If I'm calling you Kara..."

Kara lifted her head, her eyes catching a second too long on Lena's red painted lips. Her hands came up to her glasses, fingers pushing on the black rims till they were sitting high atop her nose again.

"Lena it is."

"I'm sorry we were late. We had breakfast negotiations, hairstyle negotiations, outfit negotiations... and negotiations with a four year old? Apparently not my forte..." Lena said with a wave of her hand. "They do seem to be yours though."

Kara chuckled, "Well it's definitely a desired skill set to have in my profession."

Lena shook her head, her red lips parting in a smile "That my dear is not a skill set, it's what we parents call a superpower."

Kara's eyes widened behind her glasses, a nervous chuckle falling from her lips.  
"Superpower? No...n-no way...I am totally completely 100 percent normal. I am nothing if not average. Average strength, average hearing, less-than-average vision." At that her hand automatically reached for the black frames resting atop her cheekbones, giving them an awkward push.

Kara needed to calm down. Lena didn't know -there was no way that she could know - about her abilities.

It was a secret. A big secret. A huge secret. Gigantic even. A secret that Kara was planning on keeping. Forever.

The world already has a Superman.  
All you need to be is Kara Danvers.

Lena's smile was slow as she caught Kara's eyes. "Average? I highly doubt that Ms. Danvers."

Kara ducked her head to the side trying to hide the blush staining her cheeks.  
Lena's eyes never strayed from Kara's face, a part of her -a part she didn't want to delve too deeply into- liked the fact that she was the one to put color into the young teacher's cheeks.

Lena glanced down at the gold watch encircling her wrist and groaned, she was late; again.  
"Well Kara it was lovely meeting you but unfortunately I have a board meeting to get to." Lena said as she re adjusted her purse strap over her shoulder.

"Of course, of course!" Kara said as she smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress, not having the slightest idea what she should be doing with them, just knowing that she shouldn't be reaching out for Lena's hand again. Definitely not holding onto Lena's hand again. They settled behind her back, clasped together.

"I hope this isn't the last time we talk."

"I hope not either."


	2. Planetarium and constellations

Kara's eyes widened, her lips turning up in a predatory smile. "You're beautiful, absolutely perfect, and all mine."

Kara spoke quietly- _correction_ -  
Kara thought she had spoken quietly, until...

"Kara? I'm sorry, are we interrupting you and your.... _sticky_ _bun_?"

Kara gave it a second, hoping maybe the earth would swallow her up.

But it didn't.

So she slowly shifted her eyes from her glorious sticky bun up to one perfectly arched eyebrow and red smirking lips.

Lena Luthor.

Kara knew you couldn't die from mortification...  
She just wanted to.

"We truly are sorry for interrupting," Lena said through a chuckle.

"Don't be crazy...I was just...it was...I mean I wasn't talking to my food." Kara said in a rush as her hands pushed the sticky bun to the other side of the table.

Kara brought her thumb up to her mouth licking the minuscule amount of icing that was there, "I mean that would be crazy talking to your food." Kara said with a shake of her head.

Lena's eyes followed every movement, her breath hitching at just the glimpse of Kara's tongue.

This was becoming problematic, this _fascination_ she had with Kara Danvers.

Lena gave a small nod, dragging her eyes up from Kara's lips , "Lori spotted you and wanted to come say hello."

With that Lena stepped aside, her hand gentle on Lori's back, as the small girl stepped forward.

"Hi Ms. Danvers! We're going to that place where all the stars are and I'm gonna show my mom all the star pictures you taught us about!" Lori exclaimed excitedly.

"Planetarium and constellations." Lena corrected with a small smile.

Kara's face broke into a bright grin, "that's so awesome you guys are gonna love it!"

"I didn't realize astronomy was part of the kindergarten curriculum," Lena said jokingly, "but it's definitely my daughter's favorite subject."

Kara fiddled with the frames of her glasses, adjusting and readjusting, till they sat firmly on the bridge of her nose again.

"You're right. It's not really part of the curriculum but it is super fun" Kara finished with a smile.

"Ya Mom," Lori exclaimed looking up at her mom. "Ms. Danvers told us all about her flying in space and, and getting to see..."

Kara chuckled nervously, "how I _wished_ I was able to..."

"...all the stars and planets right through her window!"

"Telescope! Through the telescope at my window" Kara interjected quickly.

" ** _Kara_**? "

Oh no. Kara knew that tone. She had heard it plenty of times. It was usually a prelude to a lovely lecture on how she needed to be more _careful_. With a good ole helping of _blend_ _in_ and _don't_ _expose_ _yourself._

"I didn't realize this was going to be a group brunch."

All three turned to look across the table...

Kara's stomach dropped, she wasn't exactly sure what her sister had overheard but judging by the look in her eyes it was more than enough for Kara to be in trouble.

Lena's back stiffened at the tone the woman used, she did not need to be in the middle of whatever _this_  was.

"Alex don't be rude!" Kara chastised. "This is Lena Luthor and her daughter Lori. Now try again and this time be nice." Kara was using her teacher voice now.

Alex softened to a certain extent when she noticed the small child.

"Alex Danvers. I'm Kara's sister,"

Lena relaxed slightly, she didn't want to examine too closely why the title of _sister_  relieved her so much. She gave Alex a tight lipped smile and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"We should get going though. It was nice meeting you Alex." Lena said with a nod towards the woman, "and I hope to see you again soon Kara." She smiled down at the blonde, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she watched the blush spread across Kara's cheeks.

Too easy.  
  
Kara melted. All she could do was nod her agreement with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Bye!" Lori squealed as they made their way up to the counter to order.

Kara's eyes followed the motion of Lena's hips until...

" ** _Lena_** **_Luthor?_** Are you kidding me Kara? Do you even know who she is? What kind of research her company funds?" Alex's eyes were sharp as she hurled questions at her sister.

"Ummmm yes?" Kara stammered with a shrug of her shoulders as her eyes slowly made their way back to Alex's face.

"Oh my god Kara! This is serious. You can't be hanging around a _Luthor_! And you definitely can't be looking at her the way you are. It's dangerous, her family is dangerous; she is dangerous." Alex stated firmly her hands planted on the table.

Kara glared across the table at her sister, "you can't judge her on her family's mistakes Alex!"

Alex sighed, exasperated by her sister, "Kara if Lena Luthor ever found out _who_  you are and _what_  you are capable of doing..."

"I'm careful Alex. I know what I'm doing. I'm in control. I have control. I'm not a scared little girl anymore you don't have to protect me."

Alex shook her head. Kara didn't know just _how_  wrong she was about that.

"Yeah, but I will always be your big sister."

Kara smiled, "now slide me my sticky bun I'm _starving_!!!"

Alex narrowed her eyes as she slid the plate towards her sister. "You not only stopped eating, but you actually pushed the food away, to have a conversation with Lena?"

Kara stuffed a big enough piece of the bun in her mouth that it would be rude to answer her sister with her mouth so full.

...but the flush on her cheeks was a dead give away.

Alex groaned. Her job just got a hell of a lot more complicated. _Literally._


	3. Cupcakes and kisses

"This is a disaster."

Dirty dishes filled the sink, some kind of congealed mess covered the counter - and as Lena took a quick look down- also covered most of the front of her sweatshirt.

"How is it even possible to burn and undercook cupcakes?" her finger delicately poked at the burnt edges -of what was suppose to be a delicious chocolate cupcake - and watched as the blackened flakes crumbled to the counter and the center of the cupcake gave a slight jiggle.  
"I hate cooking," she said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

"It's cause you're bad at it." Lori said with a cheeky smile as she spun around on her stool.

"Well you're definitely not wrong," Lena said with a laugh.

"So why'd you sign us up for the bake sale then?" Lori asked crossing her arms and scrunching up her brows.

Kara Danvers.  
Blonde ponytail, black rimmed glasses, bright smile.  
Lena really wanted to say she cared about raising money for the field trip to...some museum - she was almost positive it was a museum - but Kara Danvers was definitely her reason for giving up her Saturday.

"It's important to help out whenever we can," Lena said to her daughter as she watched Lori take in the messy kitchen and ruined cupcakes. "And here's a life lesson; it's always smart to have a back up plan."

                 *****

  
Lena's eyes found her the second they walked into the gymnasium.  
Kara's hair was down- well half down- and falling around her shoulders in loose curls. The burgundy dress she was wearing was cinched around her waist with a thin brown leather belt and her hands were tucked neatly into the pockets of the dress.  
God it wasn't fair, she shouldn't look this good.  
Lena's fingers tightened around the Tupperware container she was holding as she noticed something else...  
Kara was standing off to the side with a small brunette. A very pretty brunette. Oh, a very pretty brunette with dimples.

"Kara just be careful. Proceed with caution..."

"Maggie I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And I'm not sure what Alex thinks is going on between me and _Ms_. _Luthor_ ," Kara whispered this part, blushing at just the sound of the other woman's name on her lips, "but it's nothing. Nothing is going on. At all. Nothing. So please relay that to your girlfriend." Kara finished with a huff as she looked down at Maggie.

"I'm a detective Kara, I detect. And what I'm detecting..."

Maggie looked up and nodded toward Lena. She had seen the brunette eying up Kara from across the room. Kara was naive, Maggie was definitely not.

"....is a woman who's totally got the hots for you!"

" _Maggie_!" Kara whispered harshly.

Maggie laughed deeply. "But seriously Little Danvers, Ms. Luthor looks like she wants to eat...."

"Ms. Danvers! D'tetive Maggie! We brought cupcakes. The good kind. Mom ruined all the ones we tried to cook..."

Lena chuckled, her cheeks turning red. She was just now noticing the badge attached to the Detective's hip.

"...but it was okay cause we had a back up plan!"

Maggie leaned over Lori, eying up the cupcakes. "Oh and it looks like your back up plan was the bakery on 6th ave?" Maggie asked Lena quirking up a brow.

Lena smiled and nodded, a soft "yes," falling from her lips.

"Amazing! They're my favorite. Come on kiddo I'll help ya set up the table," Maggie said as she took the cupcake filled Tupperware from Lena's hands. "Maybe your mom and Ms. Danvers here can head back to the classroom and grab all the cool bake sale posters you guys made in class."

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered as Maggie and Lori made their way to an empty table. "Detective Sawyer is signing you up for even more work. I can handle the signs on my own."

"You don't want my help Kara?"

"No I didn't....I mean...I just meant that," Kara fiddled with her glasses, her curls bouncing as she shook her head, "I would love a hand...your hand..."

Lena chuckled low as she took a step towards Kara, flustering the teacher even more.

"Help!...your help would be greatly appreciated." Kara finished as she practically sprinted out into the hallway.

              ********

"You're sure this isn't to fund a field trip to the museum?"

Kara laughed poking her head back out of the supply closet, "it's for NCPD why did you think detective Sawyer was here?"

"I thought she was a _friend_ of yours."

Kara snorted, "more like another over protective sister!"  
  
Kara saw the confusion on Lena's face. "She's Alex's girlfriend."

Lena nodded in understanding as Kara popped back into the closet.

"What are you looking for? We've got all the glitter National City had to offer right here beside me, glued to these poster boards." Lena said as she slipped down off the desk she was seated atop of, slowly making her way to the open door of the closet.

Kara's standing on her tiptoes, arms reaching above her head. "The cash box. It's right here I just about...."

Kara hears her first, the steady beat of Lena's heart; just a little too fast. It's all Kara can focus on, her hands completely stilling, fingers wrapping around the edge of the shelf.

She's so absorbed in the beat of Lena's heart, wondering just what was making it beat so fast, that she was completely startled by the brush of Lena's hand against her hip, as she reached over Kara trying to help locate the cash box Kara had abandoned.

Kara jolted at the contact -how was it even possible to feel a single touch _everywhere_  - her fingers completely cracking through the wood on the edge of the shelf.

Absolutely panicked -gosh how could she be so stupid, what human can turn wood into splinters-Kara spun around quickly to escape, but only succeeded in knocking Lena flat up against the wall.

One of her hands braced on the wall right next to Lena's temple, the other digging into her hip.

Kara's eyes were stuck on Lena's lips, full and painted red. She knows she should say something or at the very least step away but when she watches Lena's teeth sink into her lower lip Kara's fingers tighten against her hip, the fabric of Lena's skirt bunching just a little beneath her fingers.

Lena inhaled sharply at the feel of Kara's fingers scraping against her hip.

" _Kara_?"

Kara's head is spinning and she can't focus. It was so much like her first few weeks on Earth; utterly overwhelming.

It was Lena's staccato heartbeat in her ears and the smell of her perfume in her nose.  
It was the feel of Lena's eyes roaming her body and the heat she could feel everywhere.

"I want to taste you..."

Lena moaned. Her thighs pressing together for some kind of friction.

"Your - your lips. I mean, I want to kiss your lips. Can-can I kiss you?"

Kara's awkward and stumbling over her words...  
But god Lena's already wet and she's nodding and sliding her hands up and into Kara's hair, tangling her fingers there.

It was slow.

The way Kara slid her lips against Lena's. Taking her time like Lena was something worth savoring.

Lena sucked on Kara's lower lip, her fingers tugging at Kara's hair when the blonde pressed her into the wall even harder.

Lena could feel her skirt bunching up higher and higher around her thighs with every flex of Kara's fingers against her hip.

She wished they were somewhere else...

Lena trailed her lips down Kara's neck and the small breathy whimpers that were falling from Kara's lips were killing her.

She didn't want to stop.

But...

"Maybe Ms. Danvers and your mom are in the closet?"

Maggie's voice was like ice water.  
The two women parted, straightening clothes and hair and wiping at smudged lips.  
Kara grabbed at the cash box like it was some kind of prize, thrusting it through the door.

"We found it! It's here. Posters and the cash box!" Kara exclaimed as she stumbled out of the closet and directly into Maggie's smirking face.

Lena was a few steps behind.

Maggie just laughed taking the box from Kara's outstretched hands.

Lena made her way over to help Lori, who was scooping up the posters. They gathered them up and headed to the bake sale.

"I'll save a cupcake for you Kara." Lena gave Kara one last smile over her shoulder.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Kara said through gritted teeth as she fumbled with her glasses.

Maggie's smile just widened, her dimples deepening just a little bit more.

"She is going to kill me. Literally. And, and...ughhh...this is terrible so terrible." Kara said planting her face into the palms of her hands.

"The kiss?"

"Amazing. The kiss was amazing," Kara grumbled into her hands, "which is why this is terrible so terrible."  
  
"You know what might help?" Maggie laughed when Kara looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Cupcakes and I know just where to get some" Maggie finished with a wink. "Come on little Danvers it's not so bad you kissed a very pretty girl."

"So pretty, she's so so pretty." Kara mumbled as she followed behind Maggie heading back to the gym.

"And how mad can Alex really be anyways right?" Maggie said glancing back at Kara.

Kara didn't even stop to think about it, "I'm definitely gonna need a lot of cupcakes."


End file.
